


Life Is Good (As long as you have a cute bf called Ty blackthorn, just facts)

by Emani_Kezia



Category: the dark artifices
Genre: Cringy Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Kit has a slight addiction to rocky road ice cream, M/M, Romance, Ty blushes a lot mostly cos of Kit, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emani_Kezia/pseuds/Emani_Kezia
Summary: After Kit and Ty's reunion in Los Angelos, they try to make their relationship work. Ty comes over to visit Kit during his break from the Scholomance. They go on a date and Kit attempts flirting. Keyword here 'attempts'.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 38





	Life Is Good (As long as you have a cute bf called Ty blackthorn, just facts)

The sun beamed down in full force as the sound of Kit's pants filled the air.  
Kit panted as he struggled to control the ball of light in his hand. He could feel the thrum of magic in his veins. It was exhilarating but also scary since his biggest fear was no control of his powers.  
“That's it, Kit, try and keep the ball of energy between your palms and at the same size,” Jem shouted not a few feet from him. He wasn't too close. Not after the incident from last time when he had almost struck him with a bolt of energy. Kit had apologised profusely, but you can never be too careful.  
He focused his mind on the task at hand and felt the ball resisting against him wanting to expand in size. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. His thoughts suddenly drifted to Ty by default and he lost total focus. The ball increased in size and was about to escape before Kit focused his magic and the ball slowly decreased in size before vanishing altogether.

“What was that?!” Jem protested

Kit scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry, I lost focus.”

Jem sighed and walked over and gave him a pat on the shoulder before packing up some of the equipment he was using to train for the past two hours. Familiar footsteps walked into the backyard

“I think it has to do with a certain dark-haired youth with a name rhyming with the word Rye or was it Ky, remind me Jem.”  
Tessa smirked at Jem  
Jem replied with mischief in his eyes carrying the joke along  
“No, I'm pretty sure it's Ty. Right Kit?” Jem asked glancing at Kit with a shit-eating grin.  
“Haha very funny.” But a certain ding on his phone had him sprinting across the backyard to check his phone to see if he got a text from Ty. Jem and Tessa shared a look. Kit knew he was whipped but he couldn't care less as he reached his phone.  
His suspicions were confirmed when he got a message saying that Ty would be coming over in the next thirty minutes. Kit quickly rushed inside to go and shower.  
He thought he could Jem calling after him but he couldn't go back not when he smelled of sweat and Ty was coming over so soon. He quickly jumped in the shower. It wasn't long before Ty arrived through the portal now. 

Kit was dressed in ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and trainers. His knee bumped as a show of his nervousness as he sat on the sofa. Tessa watched him from the kitchen with a bemused expression on her face. She opened her mouth, probably about to make another snarky comment, when there was a whooshing sound, the tell-tale glimmer of a portal and Ty materialised in the living room in all his glory. Kit gaped up at him as Ty looked around taking in his surroundings. It was his first time visiting Devon and his house. Ty's eyes found him and he grinned at the expression on Kit's face. Kit closed his mouth and could feel a blush on his cheeks. He made to get up to hug Ty.

“And that's my cue to leave.” Kit glanced over at Tessa from Ty's shoulder. He grinned at her as she left them and closed the door. Ty turned to him with a confused expression on his face.

“What does she-”

Kit shushed him with a chaste kiss on the lips. He moved away but Ty chased his lips. Kit gave in and kissed him back. His mouth opened under Ty's and he felt his tongue intertwine with his. Ty deepened the kiss and pulled Kit in closer by the waist. Kit gasped as he felt Ty's hands touch the exposed skin at his waist. Kit's hands moved his way up Ty's body and cradled his face. He felt the stubble at Ty's jaw and marvelled at how much he had changed in the time they had been separated. It had been five months since their reunion at Los Angelos. But he could already feel the confidence Ty felt through his kiss and the way he touched Kit or maybe it's just because he missed Kit so much. Before he could complete that thought a blaring alarm sounded from his phone. Kit broke the kiss and he dived for his phone on the sofa to dismiss the alarm. Ty was obviously disgruntled and had an adorable confused expression on his face again. Kit got caught up staring at him wondering how this beautiful human could be his. Until Ty gave him a look that said 'Well?'  
“I put an alarm on my phone to remind me to pack up the food needed for our picnic.” He said as he moved to the kitchen to begin gathering the food.  
“Picnic?” Ty said with a cute smile  
“Yeah” Kit replied as he rumbled around the kitchen, going through cabinets and closing the fridge.  
“ I just wanted to make the most of the time that you were here since I haven't seen you in ages.”  
“Plus we can't really call ourselves a couple if we don't go and have a totally romantic picnic where we throw grapes at each other and miss.”  
Ty just raised an eyebrow and scoffed in response.  
“Listen you gonna help me or not?”  
“I probably should, you look like you need it” Kit just laughed and made grabby hands at Ty as he walked towards the kitchen. Kit was taking out already made sandwiches from the fridge and turned around to find Ty closer than he was before. Kit couldn't help it and started waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ty just smirked and made a big show about reaching behind him to get the kitchen towel.  
Kit just scoffed as if to say whatever because that kiss before spoke otherwise.  
“Where's Mina?”  
“Oh, she's over at a neighbour's house for a play date. And before you ask, yes the neighbour is a warlock and know Jem and Tessa quite well.”  
“I wasn't going to because I trust that Tessa and Jem would never leave their kid with someone they didn't trust and who wasn't in or aware of the shadow world.”  
Kit grabbed the picnic basket at the other side of the kitchen and began packing the sandwiches, fruit, and drinks. Ty put in some tissue and added a cloth that they would use to lay their food on.  
“Thanks, I almost forgot about that.” He leaned in to give Ty a kiss on the cheek in gratitude just as Tessa popped her head around the door with Jem on her heels.  
“ Is it ok to come back in now?” Tessa asked with a dangerous gleam in her eye  
A pretty blush appeared on Ty's cheeks and he tried to move away but Kit kept a firm hold around his waist. “ Yeah, of course, come in.” Kit replied with a small smile. Tessa walked in with a spring in her step and Jem glided into the kitchen. “ Have you got everything ready?” He asked while moving to the fridge to get a bottle of water. “Yep.” Kit replied with a feeling of confidence. He glanced over at Ty who has a soft look on his face.  
“Ok let's go.” Kit held out his hand to Ty and he headed for the front door. Before the door closed behind him he heard Tessa shout out.  
“Take it easy on the PDA!” Kit groaned in embarrassment while the blush returned to Ty's face fully.  
He could hear Jem's chuckle as he walked through the front yard to the gate.  
“I promise their not this embarrassing, they just have a special penchant for teasing me whenever you are involved.” Ty just smiled in response and tightened the grip on his hand. 

Kit led the way to the ice cream parlour with a spring in his step. As soon as Ty saw where they were going, he hesitated and looked at Ty confusedly. Kit felt this and turned to him.

“I felt we should get ice cream to cool down since it's quite a hot day. Plus I'm suffering withdrawal from rocky road ice cream.” Ty just looked at him with an expression that spoke 'why do I even put up with you?' Kit grinned in response and dragged him through the entrance to Gelatino's. As they walked in the bell dinged announcing their entrance. Kit started to walk towards the counter so he could start ordering, but before he could take a single step, a girl launched herself in his arms.  
He looked down and saw the bed of brown hair and hugged back. Ty stepped away, but before Kit could explain Amy punched him in the shoulder hard.  
“How could you go on a date with the Ty Blackthorn and not tell me.”  
“First of all ow, secondly he only just arrived and my phone died.”  
“Really, it seemed fine last night when you kept on texting me about how you were freaking out about Ty coming over.” Kit sighed and looked over at Ty who had a bemused look on his face. Kit pushed Amy away gently and turned to face Ty.  
“Amy meet Ty, my boyfriend and Ty meet Amy, my annoying friend.”  
Amy scoffed and said, “You mean your only friend.” Kit glanced over at Ty and saw that the tension in his shoulders was gone and that he had a warm smile on his face. Kit took Ty's hand again and ignored the smirk Amy was levelling in his direction. He really couldn't stand the smug energy that she was radiating so he went over to the counter. He felt Ty's hand slip out of his and he looked at him puzzledly.  
“I want to catch up with Amy since she's a good friend of yours.” Amy gave him an evil smirk that promised she would not hold back. Kit just internally facepalmed and turned to give the person at the counter his order. He ordered a large rocky road ice cream while trying his best to lip read the conversation. He was a bit worried and surprised that Ty had so quickly wanted to open up to Amy who was practically a stranger. He knew it wasn't easy for him to connect with people who weren't his family, well except him of course. But as he watched his boyfriend interact with Amy, he realised he had nothing to worry about if the laugh coming out of Ty was anything to go by.  
“Ty, what flavour do you want?” He asked loudly  
“ Vanilla please.” He inclined his head towards Amy indicating that Kit should ask her as well.  
Amy didn't deserve any ice cream right now, especially if he was telling Kit embarrassing stories regarding his pining toward Ty in the past. But Amy just shook her head slightly and patted her stomach showing that she had already eaten. Kit shrugged and told the guy at the counter his additional order.  
The guy at the counter smiled and asked “Boyfriend?”  
“That obvious huh.” Kit replied  
“Well if the way he keeps on looking here every five seconds is anything to go by.”  
Kit looked over at Ty and caught him staring, Ty at being caught quickly looked away with a blush on his cheeks. Kit smiled to himself.  
“Yeah. I can't believe he's mine.” Kit said with a sappy expression on his face.  
“Well hold on to him. True love is hard to come about these days.” Danny said wistfully, according to his name badge.  
“Danny stop giving relationship advice to the customers and come help me in the back.” A voice shouted from the back of the store. Danny turned to him with an apologetic look on his face and said “Duty calls.” Kit watched Danny leave and thought to himself that he was quite lucky to bump into someone who wasn't homophobic and didn't make any derogatory comments towards his and Ty's relationship. Kit was sure Devon thought themselves to be a progressive town but not everyone was on board with homosexuality, even more, it is displayed openly in public.  
“Order's up” a perky voice announced. Kit's thoughts were interrupted when a young lady handed him his and Ty's tubs of ice cream. Kit's mood instantly soared when he laid eyes on his rocky road ice cream. He quickly walked over to where Ty and Amy and gladly interrupted their conversation.  
“I am so sorry to interrupt this very interesting talk.” Amy raised her eyebrows at him  
“But Ty and I have somewhere to be.” He looked over at Ty who had an unimpressed look on his face.  
Kit sighed dramatically. “Fine, I'll let you guys say bye but after that, we're going.  
Ty and Amy faced each other and smiled at each other. Amy just said  
“Ty text me whenever he becomes too much, I'll handle him.” Ty nodded in response.  
“Wait text?” Kit spluttered. Amy just smirked as Ty dragged Kit through the door.  
They reached outside and Kit handed Ty his ice cream. Ty mumbled his thanks and Kit started walking in the direction of the park.  
“Omg, you guys exchanged numbers. Ty whatever she told you wasn't true.” Kit protested loudly while stuffing his face with rocky road.  
“So your not crazy in love with me and love my piercing grey eyes and my hair doesn't put a Pantene commercial to shame.” It was now Kit's cheeks that burned furiously.  
“Ok so maybe not everything she said was a lie.” Ty just laughed and took another scoop of ice cream  
“Amy also told me about your rocky road ice cream addiction?” Ty said while glancing at his rapidly decreasing ice cream. Kit nodded profusely and let out a filthy moan on another spoon of ice cream. He glanced over at Ty because he could sense he wanted to say more. Ty was gaping a bit and his blush had spread to his collarbones. He recovered quickly and looked away.  
“Well when you come over to Los Angelos, I don't know any nearby ice cream places that do rocky road flavour?” Kit just chuckled. “Don't worry, I know how to make it.” Ty just shook his head with a grin.  
They had reached the park, as it was only a five-minute walk from the parlour. Kit guided Ty away from the populated areas to a secluded place with a large clearing. Kit walked a bit, then took the cloth from the picnic basket and laid it on the ground. He sat down then patted the space next to him. Ty joined him and began unpacking the food from the basket. Kit took out his phone then started playing music. Ty gave him a look that said 'seriously?' Kit just shrugged and said  
“What I'm setting the mood.” Ty shook his head and started eating the grapes. Kit waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ty sighed and started throwing a few grapes in Kit's direction. Kit dodged and literally caught only one grape. Ty laughed while Kit pouted.  
“It was way cuter in High school Musical.” Ty looked at him questioningly.  
“Don't worry babe when I come over to L.A I'll educate you on pop culture so you don't have to miss all my references.” Ty just rolled his eyes and reached for a grape and popped it into his mouth. Kit was going to say something else but he got instantly distracted by the grape juice glistening on Ty's lips and dripping down to his chin.  
Ty noticed Kit's hyper-focus on him  
“What?”  
“Nothing, just stay still.”. Kit moved closer and braced his hands on both sides of Ty on the cloth. He used his tongue to clean up the juice from Ty's chin and licked all the way up to his lips. His tongue circled around his lips slowly before he withdrew and licked his lips instinctively. He glanced up to look at Ty, but Ty's eyes were dilated and he was staring right at him. Kit gasped at the intensity of his gaze and looked down at his lips again. Ty moved in and captured Kit's lips hungrily. Kit's hands came up to encircle his back as one of Ty's hands curled over his hip as the other held his face to angle it and further deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Kit moaned. His grasp at Ty's waist tightened as Ty pulled back and bit on his bottom lip. He then pulled away completely but gave a light peck on Kit's lips. He smiled at Kit's dazed expression.  
“I guess I should do that more often.” Kit said. Ty just smiled shyly and begun munching on a sandwich. Kit fumbled to think of what to do or say to even the game so he leaned over to whisper in Ty's ears. “Ty feel my shirt.” Ty just looked at him like 'what the hell?' Kit insisted. Ty sighed and reached a hand out to tug on his shirt.  
“Feel that that's boyfriend material.” Kit whispered seductively while waggling his eyebrows. Ty just burst out laughing, especially at Kit's dejected expression.  
“That sounded so much better in my head.” Kit muttered to himself. He glanced over at Ty to see him wiping tears from his eyes.  
“Oh come on it wasn't that funny.” Ty just shrugged and replied  
“Did you see your face?” as if that was a valid enough reason for his laughter at Kit's expense and apparently terrible flirting.  
“Ok, ok, ok.” Kit said rubbing his hands together. A smile appeared as an idea formed in his head.  
“Are you a parking ticket because you've got written fine all over you.” Ty just gave him an unimpressed look with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“But it's true.” Kit grinned proudly “Baby your mine and your sooooo fine” he sang out of key. Ty just looked around and prayed no one had heard his cringy boyfriend serenading him. Relief poured through him when he remembered they were in a secluded area.  
“Ok Kit promise you'll stop, I'll even learn how to make rocky road ice cream for you, if you just stop singing.” Kit immediately stopped and glared at Ty as if saying promise? Ty nodded then shoved a sandwich in his mouth.  
“Now eat.”  
It wasn't long before the weather ha started to get chilly. By that time Kit and Ty had been in the park for two hours. They were both lying down side by side, Kit's head on Ty's chest as they exchanged stories the Scholomance and Kit's little adventures at Devon, including breakthrough's in his training with Jem. Ty got up and checked his watch. It was getting to seven pm. He looked over at Kit apologetically. “Hey. I have to get going now. I promised Dru I would help her on a project she was working on and we usually work around this time” Kit raised his eyebrows  
“I mean around 11 am, since that's what time it is in L.A right now” Kit's eyes widened in understanding and he joined Ty in packing up their stuff. As they walked back, Ty noticed the change in Kit's mood. He could quickly see Kit's house approaching and stopped him on the sidewalk. Kit looked at him puzzledly.  
“Look, I had an amazing time and I have one more week left. I would love to spend it with my family, but I wouldn't mind if you came over to spend the weekend so we can say bye properly before I go back to the Scholomance. Kit instantly brightened up at that suggestion. He agreed.  
“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” They resumed their walk whilst making promises to maintain contact while Ty was at the Scholomance and Kit was training.  
“Hey,” Ty said. Kit looked over and was surprised to see Ty behaving shyly.  
“Do you mind if we write letters whilst I'm at the Scholomance, not that they don't allow the use of cellphones but it's preferable that letters are used. Plus I think they're more intimate.” Ty blushed while Kit grinned at him. “No Ty that's perfect. I love that idea. I'll try and improve my penmanship. It definitely needs some work” Ty just nodded in response. They walked through the gate leading to the house and Kit took out his keys to open the door. He opened the door and announced their presence by saying. “Jem, Tessa I'm home.” Tessa instantly materialised in the hallway. Kit clutched his chest dramatically and gasped. “You have got to stop doing that.” Tessa only rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Ty.  
“How was your date.”  
“It was great.”  
“I hope Kit wasn't too much trouble,” Tessa said while glaring at Kit suggestively. Kit just had an innocent expression that said 'Who me?' Ty just replied with a gleam in his eyes.  
“He was the perfect gentleman.” Tessa has a sceptical look on her face, but before she could interrogate Ty, Kit swooped in and asked his mum.  
“Mum, do you mind?” Tessa just nodded and began moving her hands in a circular motion to summon the portal. Kit turned towards Ty and put his forehead against his. He whispered against his lips.  
“So next Friday yeah?” Ty nodded and leaned in for a final kiss before he departed. He deepened the kiss quickly but before Kit could get carried away he gave him a final peck and moved away. He waved at him before going into the portal. Kit sighed at stared at the empty space that Ty was just standing at moments ago. Tessa moved closer and gave him an encouraging smile.  
“Don't worry it's only a week.”  
“But it's a week without my love, oh how shall I survive without his warm embrace?” Tessa just patted his shoulder and moved away. Jem shouted from the kitchen.  
“Kit I got you a carton of rocky road ice cream from Gelatino's” The dazed look immediately left Kit's eyes as he dashed to the kitchen to stuff his face. Tessa chuckled as she shared an amused look with Jem. Something told them Kit would get through the week just fine.


End file.
